


Doll Parts

by chikoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, Dollification, Dress Up, Feminization, M/M, Objectification, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, back on my fucktoy san agenda, briefly mentioned daddy and sir kink, on brand for me uwu, pre-negotiated scene, san likes to be treated like a doll basically, this is very filthy and very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo
Summary: When Hongjoong had informed them that he’d bought them a life-sized doll, a perfect, pretty thing just for them to use and play with, Mingi couldn’t quite quell the excitement that rushed through him.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, all around poly vibes
Comments: 29
Kudos: 346





	Doll Parts

**Author's Note:**

> please its 4am and im up writing this filth rip to my dissertation LMAO
> 
> in any case, i hope many ppl read and enjoy this bc i sure as hell did while writing it lmao!
> 
> a psa: all the scenes in this fic are consented to and pre-negotiated! if it comes across like san has no choice etc well, that is exactly what he requested/consented to! i hope this seems more evident by the end of the fic!!  
> and of course, do keep the tags in mind, if anything makes you feel uncomfortable, please do not read! stay safe, sane, and sexy yall!

Mingi pushes the door open slowly, inch by inch, fingers trembling just the slightest bit. A whoosh of cold air rushes out and he shivers, peering around the corner of the door to peek into the room, just to see, he just wants to take a little look. When Hongjoong had informed them that he’d bought them a life-sized doll, a perfect, pretty thing just for them to use and play with, Mingi couldn’t quite quell the excitement that rushed through him. And now, staring into the room at the still figure sprawled across the neatly made bed sheets, something burns in the very pits of his stomach. 

He takes timid, hesitant steps in, shutting the door behind him quietly. He’s not sure why he’s being so careful, it’s not like there’s anyone in the room except for the pretty doll. But he doesn’t want Hongjoong or Seonghwa to come in and scold him for being impatient so he stays quiet, padding towards the bed, and crawling on top. The bed dips under his weight and jostles the doll a little. Mingi comes close enough that he can see the tuft of curling hair falling around the doll’s cheekbones, the silk pyjamas, tight enough that Mingi can clearly see the thickness of the doll’s thighs, the thin, moulded waist. “S _annie’s made just for us, we can use him any way we want, dress him up and take care of him,"_ Hongjoong had told them, and Mingi understands what he means now. Sannie is _beautiful_ ; pristine, clear skin, pink lips and a glossy sheen to his eyes. His lips are parted just a little, a little peek of a pink tongue visible, and Mingi can feel himself hardening at the sight, at the dumb, vacant look on the doll’s face. 

Before he can stop himself, he reaches a hand out to touch the doll’s mouth and gasps, so loud in the silence of the room, at the softness of the skin, the plushness of the doll’s lips. Slowly, he slides a finger into the open mouth, letting it rest on the smooth, wet tongue. _Fuck_ , it feels so real, so warm and soft. Mingi wonders if the rest of the doll is just as hot and willing. The thought sends an aborted shiver down his back and immediately, he moves backwards, parting the doll’s legs, rearranging them to splay over his thighs. Like this, the doll is open and exposed; carefully, Mingi pulls the pyjama bottoms down, shucking them off the doll’s legs and throwing them to the side. 

“Fuck, fuck, so _pretty_.” Mingi can’t stop the gruff moan that comes out at the sight that greets him. The doll has no underwear, just a small, pink cock locked in an elaborate, golden cage, a small patch of hair over it, trimmed down neatly. The doll’s legs are smooth and thick, hairless. Mingi runs his palms down the doll’s thighs, carved calves, and up to his groin, lifts the legs up to take a peek at his bottom and finds a jewelled plug sitting snug in the doll’s hole. Mingi toys with the plug, shifting and pulling at it and blushes at the sounds it makes, a filthy squelching as if the doll’s all wet and dripping inside. He wants to see, wants to touch, bury himself in the warmth-

He pulls the plug out gently, biting his lip at the way the doll’s hole flutters, gaping open and empty. He can’t stop staring at it, so pink and pretty. He wastes no time in shoving two fingers in, the slide easy with how wet the doll already is, ready to be fucked. He adds another finger and fucks into the doll’s pliant hole for a few moments. Then he pulls them out, wiping the sticky lube onto the doll’s stomach and removes his own pants off before climbing back onto the bed and positioning himself, kneeling on the bed and holding the doll’s hips up. Slowly, he sinks his cock into the doll and holy _fuck,_ it feels so tight, so _warm_ , Mingi feels like he might come immediately. He bottoms out, panting, leaning over the doll and pressing his nose into the doll’s sweet-smelling hair. Then, languidly, he starts thrusting, fucking in so hard and deep, it feels like he’s burrowing even deeper into the doll’s sweet ass. He buries his face into the doll’s neck, thrusting harder and faster, jackrabbiting into the doll’s hole so hard he’s being shoved up the bed. 

“Oh, _mm, so good, Sannie, feel so good!_ ” He feels like he’s losing his mind a little, drowning in the sweet flowery scent wafting from the doll’s skin, cock throbbing, and a familiar heat builds in his groin. In no time at all, his hips still, and with a few aborted thrusts, Mingi comes deep in the doll, emptying himself thoroughly, breath heaving. 

“Hmm, what did I say about being patient, puppy?” 

Mingi squeals and whips around to see Hongjoong leaning in the doorway, arms crossed. A hot flush passes through Mingi and he whines, embarrassed. He pulls out of the doll, dumbstruck at the absolutely filthy way his come leaks from the doll’s gaping hole and turns to Hongjoong, desperate for help. 

Hongjoong tuts, rolling his eyes, but makes his way over, standing at the side of the bed and looking down at how much of a mess Mingi’s made of the doll. 

“I-I’m sorry hyung, I couldn’t help it, he’s just so _pretty_ ,” Mingi murmurs and Hongjoong sighs. He reaches out and brushes Mingi’s hair away, thumbing at his temple gently. 

“It’s alright, puppy, this is what the little doll’s for. But we need to take care of our things, Mingi, hmm? Can’t leave them all dirty and broken.” Hongjoong tells him intently, pulling at the doll’s rumpled shirt dismissively. He reaches down and fucks a few fingers into the doll, making a considering sound. Then he pulls them out and picks up the jewelled plug, shoving it back into the doll’s hole easily. 

“We’ll keep it, the doll’s going to get even dirtier later. We can clean him after he’s been used by everyone,” Hongjoong mutters, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the doll and lifting him up. He gives Mingi a small, indulgent smile. “Come on, put your clothes on. Wanna help me dress Sannie up?” And Mingi beams, nodding enthusiastically, rushing to slip his pants on. 

He follows Hongjoong out, towards the room Seonghwa and Hongjoong share, and helps him prop the doll up on a chair. Hongjoong putters around, gathering makeup, a comb and glittering jewellery, and placing them on the dressing table. Then he disappears into the cupboard and emerges with two hangers in hand, holding the outfits for Mingi to see. One’s a baby pink, tiny, ruffled dress, with puffy sleeves and a white, lace petticoat. The other’s a blood-red dress, cinched at the waist with an elaborate laced up corset, and short sleeves. Mingi can’t look away from the corset, can’t stop imagining it accentuating the doll’s tiny waist. He points at the red dress without a word and Hongjoong chuckles. 

“Yeah, I thought so. Red would look lovely with his skin. And I have the cutest white stockings to go with this,” Hongjoong says excitedly. Together, they undress the doll carefully, and slide the dress over his head, adjusting the ballooning petticoat and tying up the corset firmly. He looks adorable, sitting still on the chair in the puffy red dress, small and pretty. Hongjoong rolls up white stockings with tiny red ribbons on the hem onto the doll’s legs and then slips on small, shining red shoes with black buckles on them. 

“I would put on a garter but I think putting panties on him is kinda futile, they’re going to be torn by the end of the day, so the stockings will have to do. Now, let’s make him look even prettier!” 

Hongjoong quickly paints on an assortment of makeup, glistening pink lip gloss, and glittery eyeshadow on the doll’s impassive face, dabbing on copious amounts of blush. He carefully puts in tiny, dangling pearls in the doll’s ears, and then steps back to admire his handiwork. The doll looks- ethereal. Ridiculously pretty with big, wide eyes, pink cheeks and glossy, pouting lips. 

“Fuck, he looks like the perfect fucktoy, doesn’t he?” Hongjoong murmurs, a small, dangerous smirk on his face. “It’s time for the others to see him.” 

* * *

  
  
  


They place the doll in the living room, carefully setting him up on the sofa, smoothing out his dress, mussing up his hair a little so that whoever comes in will be able to see him clearly, all pretty and perfect. The doll sits there for what feels like an unusually long time, while the noises of the others waking up, shuffling around, eating breakfast, echo into the living room. It’s a usual morning on an off-day for them with the exception of the fact that they’re all viscerally aware of the little treat Hongjoong’s left for them. 

At some point, Yunho walks into the living room and catches sight of the little doll. The poor thing’s fallen onto his side, dress flipped up, exposing the milk-white stockings and an enticing expanse of bare, tan skin. 

“Oh, oh, look at _you_ , look at how beautiful you are,” Yunho whispers, making his way around the sofa to lift the doll up, straighten out his clothes, and wipe away the tiny smear of gloss on his cheeks. The doll looks at Yunho with vacant, unfocused eyes. Yunho stares at the little gems Hongjoong’s stuck near the doll’s long eyelashes, the dusting of soft pink over the doll’s nose, the freckles splattered across the doll’s bridge and cheeks, and he sucks in a shaky breath. 

He sits down and then picks the doll up, placing him in his lap, shoving the tulles of the dress out of the way until the doll’s bare ass is placed snugly on Yunho’s lap. Then he shuffles forward and picks up a game controller, switching on the television and leaning back, adjusting the doll with one hand and toggling the controller with the other. He smoothes a hand down the doll’s bare thigh, rubbing at the soft, cotton texture of the stockings. 

“You can keep me company, hmm? Keep my lap warm like a good toy?” The doll doesn’t respond of course but Yunho doesn’t mind, just pulls the doll back onto his lap so his clothed crotch is aligned with the doll’s ass and stops paying attention to him, focusing on the game on the screen. 

“Hey, hyung, can I join- _oh_.” Jongho stands next to the sofa, gaping at the pretty little doll Yunho’s got a big hand wrapped around, eyes flitting from the messy curls on the doll’s head to the cinched waist, the cute, buckled shoes. 

“Holy fuck, hyung wasn’t kidding when he said _pretty,_ ” Jongho murmurs, transfixed. Yunho waves him over, handing him the other controller, angling the doll a little so Jongho can see more of him, see his darling face, the elegant earrings. 

“He is, isn’t he? Such a good toy, so easy to hold and move around,” Yunho tells him, a wide grin on his face. He noses at the doll’s hair a little and hums. “Smells like roses and vanilla, too. Wanna hold him?” 

Jongho shakes his head, putting his legs up and reclining back. “Maybe later, wanna kick your ass first,” he teases with a snort, laughing at the indignant squawk Yunho lets out as he goes back to concentrating on the game. 

They play for a while, long enough that the doll’s warm weight on his lap begins to distract Yunho, cock hardening between the doll’s asscheeks, and he grinds against them subtly, trying his best to keep an eye on the game. It’s a wasted effort because he still ends up losing in the end, rolling his eyes at the way Jongho whoops and cheers. It doesn’t feel like much of a loss though, with the heady arousal simmering in him, because he tosses the console away and immediately grips the sides of the doll’s hips, holding him in place while he grinds up harder, rubbing his crotch against the doll filthily. The doll’s head flops forward, arms hanging limply by his side and Yunho adjusts them so he’s reclining on the sofa, the doll leaning against his chest. He holds the doll’s thighs apart, the angle allowing him to thrust upwards with more ease. 

“Fuck, hyung, he’s got a plug in him, holy shit,” Jongho whispers, getting off the couch and onto his knees in front of Sannie’s exposed ass, reaching out to play with the plug, shoving it in just a little deeper. Yunho grunts and pushes the band of his sweatpants down till his cock is exposed, smacking against the doll’s ass. He reaches around and pulls the plug out carefully, easing his cock in with no preamble. Jongho groans at the sight, the pliant way the doll just sucks his cock in. He thumbs at where Yunho’s stretched Sannie’s rim out, dipping the digit in just a little, marvelling at the way it goes in so easily. Yunho hisses at the sensation and thrusts into the doll slow and deep. Then an idea strikes him. 

“Jongho, get on the sofa, we can both use him, he’s gaping open already, barely need to stretch him out.”

He shifts to lie down onto his back, holding the doll to his chest, keeping his stocking-clad legs spread wide open so there’s space for Jongho to kneel between them. Jongho undresses, scrambling onto the couch and pushes at the doll’s legs, stuffing a few fingers in alongside Yunho’s cock, making the other moan and roll his hips up lazily. Jongho stretches the doll’s hole out even more and then grabs hold of his own aching cock, working it in painstakingly slow, nerves lighting up at the tight sensation, Yunho’s throbbing cock sliding against his own, the tight-hot walls clenching around them. 

“Fuck, fuck, he’s so- so perfect, look at him, doesn’t even make a sound, doesn’t move, just sits there and takes it,” Yunho growls out, fingers clenching down on Sannie’s thighs. Jongho looks at the doll’s face, at the glassy sheen in his eyes, the dumb way his mouth is parted, slackened and empty and can’t help but start thrusting, hard and mean. Yunho moans in tandem with him, throwing his head back at the overwhelming sensations, holding the doll’s legs so tightly, the skin is beginning to redden. 

“He’s a dumb toy, hyung, _fuck,_ tight as a fucking fleshlight, he’s made for this. The perfect babydoll,” Jongho bites out, fucking up with strong thrusts, wrapping his palms around the doll’s small waist, staring at the little pink tongue peeking out of the doll’s mouth and doesn’t hold back, squeezing the doll’s waist, raking nails up his thighs. A few more thrusts and he stills, emptying himself into the doll. He pulls out with a long, drawn-out groan and flops back onto the sofa, lazily watching Yunho fuck into the toy and find his own release with a reedy whine. 

They sit there in silence for a few moments, catching their breath. Then Yunho groans, sits up, manhandling the doll with him, and carefully pushes the plug back in, keeping their come in place. Jongho’s cock twitches valiantly at the sight. 

“That’s nasty. And hot as fuck,” he says, grinning at a red-cheeked Yunho who shrugs at him, a lazy smirk on his face. 

“It’ll be a nice surprise for whoever’s using him next.” 

  
  


* * *

They leave the doll there, lying down on the sofa, dress crumpled up and makeup smudged all over his face. 

It isn’t long before someone comes along and picks the doll up, cradling him gently, cooing and making little high-pitched noises, like an owner placating a pet. 

“Babydoll’s all used up huh? Hope you still have some juice left in you, sweet thing, we’ve been waiting to try you out,” Wooyoung mumbles, pressing a hard kiss to the doll’s pink cheekbone. He carries him to the room he shares with Yeosang, who’s lying down on the bed when they enter, scrolling on his phone. He looks up and freezes comically when he catches sight of the doll in Wooyoung’s arms. 

“Woo- he- oh my god,” Yeosang splutters, sitting up in a frenzy. Wooyoung giggles, placing the doll down, letting him sag onto the bed like an overgrown stuffed toy. He thumbs at the hem of the doll’s dress, eyeing the stockings that have slipped down, below the doll’s knees. He tuts and pulls them up, snapping them against the doll’s bruised skin, and leans up to smooth the doll’s dress down. 

“He’s adorable, isn’t he baby? Thought I’d bring him here so we could play with him a bit. I know how much you’ve wanted to play with the pretty little doll,” Wooyoung teases, climbing onto the bed and towards Yeosang who gulps and squeezes his legs together. 

“Wooyoungie, I’m-” Yeosang swallows his words, can’t look away from the still doll lying so close to him, at the smeared lip gloss all over his cute little mouth. Hands wrap around his waist and he jolts, whining when Wooyoung pulls him in, nosing and biting at Yeosang’s neck as if the doll isn’t _right there._ Wooyoung bites down particularly hard and blood rushes straight to Yeosang’s groin as he keens, loud and desperate. 

“Hmm, maybe we should doll you up just like Sannie, put you in a tiny skirt and tie your hair up into a little ponytail. You’d make such a pretty babygirl, Yeo.” Yeosang’s skin burns with arousal and he trembles. Wooyoung pulls away and turns to the doll, placing his hands under the doll’s armpits and pulling him up the bed. Then he kisses Yeosang’s cheek tenderly, nosing at the hot blush blossoming on his cheek. 

“Go on, go ahead and play with him. I want to watch you use the pretty little doll.” And Yeosang shudders, scrambles to the doll and gapes at just how devastatingly _beautiful_ he is. 

“I want,” he hesitates, pressing the pad of his thumb on the doll’s plush bottom lip, “Can I fuck his mouth?” 

Wooyoung groans, leaning back onto a pillow and palming at his cock. “Of course you can baby, go ahead, stuff his pretty mouth full.” 

Yeosang pushes his shorts down, straddles the doll’s chest and takes hold of his bare cock, tapping at the doll’s mouth with the head, shivering in excitement. Slowly, he pushes his cock into the open, wet mouth and whines at the sensation. It feels like smooth silk enveloping his cock and his stomach pools with heat. Before he can stop himself, he fucks hard into the doll’s mouth, a gurgling sound echoing in the air. He freezes, but Wooyoung shushes him. 

“It’s okay baby, this is what he’s made for. You can fuck his mouth, he can take it, he’s the perfect fucktoy.”

So Yeosang lets himself go, starts rolling his hips, fucking his cock into the doll’s throat, whining every time it makes a squelching, gargling noise. The doll doesn’t move, pink lips stretched so wide around Yeosang’s cock, the sight itself is enough to make Yeosang come. It’s too much, the warmth, the wetness, the gloss smearing all over Yeosang’s cock with every thrust, and the pressure builds, his cock throbbing with arousal. 

“Woo- Wooyoungie can I come, please? Please?” He begs, still fucking Sannie’s mouth sloppily, hips jerking. Wooyoung moans and Yeosang can hear the slick sounds of him fisting at his own cock, close to release himself. 

“Fuck yeah, baby, fill his mouth up for me,” Wooyoung hisses and Yeosang doesn’t hesitate, jerks his hips, a litany of keening noises echoing in the back of his throat and comes into Sannie’s mouth. When he pulls out, he feels dazed, shuffles backwards and flops down onto the doll’s chest, breathing heavily. He vaguely registers Wooyoung sitting up next to him, fisting his cock furiously and when he comes, Yeosang keeps his mouth wide open, licks up whatever lands on his face, watches the way Wooyoung strips his cock and paints Sannie’s lips and cheeks with come too. 

Wooyoung presses a big kiss to Yeosang’s lips and then does the same to Sannie’s slack mouth, licking up the come from his face. 

“Such a good toy Sannie, making my baby feel so good,” Wooyoung whispers, kissing up the doll’s jaw, peppering kisses onto his cheeks and forehead. Yeosang conjures up enough energy to lean up and smack a wet kiss on the side of the doll’s cute nose, giggling when Wooyoung starts fluttering his eyelashes onto Yeosang’s cheeks, like little butterfly kisses. 

A deep chuckle echoes from the other end of the room and they turn around to see Seonghwa watching them with a fond, indulgent smile. 

“Can I borrow our favourite little doll? It’s time for him to rest.” He asks, gesturing to the motionless figure on the bed. Wooyoung nods quickly, picking the doll up and carrying him towards Seonghwa, who takes him in his arms, holding his head carefully and leaves them with a suave smile and a wink. 

* * *

  
  
  


“I- well, at least, his clothes aren’t all torn and tattered,” Hongjoong grumbles when he sees Seonghwa cradling a limp Sannie in his arms, kicking their bedroom door closed behind him and settling the doll down on the mattress. 

“He still looks all ruined, poor thing,” Seonghwa grouses, placing the doll’s head in his lap, smoothing his messy hair back. “God, this fucking dress though, you really went all out, didn’t you?” 

Hongjoong laughs airily, crawling behind Seonghwa and wrapping himself around the other’s back, biting playfully at his neck. “Knew you’d like the dress, you have a thing for clothes like this. Fuck, he looks good enough to eat, doesn’t he? Plush little toy.” Seonghwa hums in agreement, hands slithering down to flip the dress up, groaning at the red splotches all over the doll’s thighs, the plug shoved in messily. Then he stands up, grabbing a camera and gestures at Hongjoong. 

“Could you position him? Just hold him, legs open- yeah, just like that.” Hongjoong manhandles the doll and holds his legs up as Seonghwa snaps a few pictures of the doll’s bruised legs and ass, his slack face and ruined makeup. Then Hongjoong slowly pulls the plug out and Seonghwa takes pictures of the stream of cum that comes out of his puffy little hole, taking a moment to palm at his own cock, zooming in at the way the doll’s hole flutters as more and more come leaks out. Hongjoong fingers him a little, sighing at the sloppy sounds, the way the doll still clenches so tight around his fingers. 

Seonghwa sets the camera down when he’s satisfied and kneels on the floor in front of Sannie’s spread legs, leaning in to lick a stripe up his wet hole, lapping at all the dried come and lube, fucking his tongue in, around Hongjoong’s fingers. He pulls back a little and licks a stripe up Sannie’s caged cock, sucking at his heavy balls. 

“Take the cage off, Joong, it’s time,” he mutters, waiting for Hongjoong to retrieve the little key from his pocket and unlock the pretty, golden cage, Sannie’s cock immediately filling out a little more, red and leaking all over. Seonghwa sucks it down, bobbing his head up and down the length, popping off to graze his teeth just a little against the head of Sannie’s cock. 

Hongjoong unlaces the corset of the dress slowly, loosening it enough to push down the sleeves of the dress till they're bunched around Sannie’s shoulders, running his palms down the exposed chest and rubbing the pert, brown nipples, pinching and pulling lightly. “San, baby, been such a good toy, such a good boy, our baby,” he whispers, soft and full of praise into the younger’s ear, pressing feather-light kisses to the thin skin there. 

Seonghwa keeps an eye on San’s face, fists his cock and waits, waits for the empty, lifeless look to lift. On some days, it takes a lot of time, a lot of coaxing before San has any awareness in his eyes, before he’s sated and squinting like a pleased kitten. Today seems to be a different kind of day. 

Seonghwa watches, chest full of warmth, as San’s eyes begin to glisten, tears falling over and streaming down his cheeks. The rest of his face is still slack but the tears don’t stop, dripping down onto his chest. 

It’s not a bad thing, San had explained to them, _I just get really overwhelmed and like happy and needy? I just need to cry and come._ Which is exactly what they do for him. Hongjoong licks the tears away and pulls his own sweatpants off, lifting San up and onto his cock, letting the younger just sit there, something warm filling him up while Seonghwa suckles at his cock. 

“There you go, baby, come on, you can ride Sir’s cock, you’ve done so well,” Hongjoong says, grinding into San slowly, coaxing, and then humming in contentment when San begins to move, slowly, carefully, pushing his hips back against Hongjoong, mouth wide open and eyes scrunched up. Then his eyes snap open and he sobs loudly, eyes wide, and makes several hiccuping sounds. He reaches out to Seonghwa, still choking and hiccuping on his own tears, pulls at Seonghwa’s shoulders until he’s sitting in front of San and the younger can wrap his arms around him, burying his wet face into Seonghwa’s neck. 

“I- Daddy, I need, _please,_ ” San chokes out, fingers scrambling at Seonghwa’s shirt and Seonghwa’s stomach flips. San only calls him that when he’s feeling painfully needy, low and in need of comfort. Seonghwa shushes him gently, engulfs him in a tight hug and presses soothing kisses to his hair, murmuring sweet words and praises until San’s chest stops heaving and he breathes easier.

“Fuck, Sannie, baby, you gotta choose, either you can cry on Daddy’s shoulder or ride Sir’s cock,” Hongjoong gripes through gritted teeth, desperately trying to still the incessant rolling movements of San’s hips. San giggles, rests his head on Seonghwa’s chest, holding onto his shoulders and slowly, deliberately, grinds down onto Hongjoong’s cock in one filthy motion and yep, there’s their familiar, beloved fiend. 

“I can do _both_ , I did so much today didn’t I? I was good? A good doll?” San asks, a confident smile on his face but his words waver, eyes trembling a little. Seonghwa leans down and presses a soft, firm kiss to San’s lips, licking into his mouth languidly. He pulls away and kisses San’s forehead gently. 

“The _best_ doll, baby.” And San sighs happily, leaning back into Hongjoong and letting him fuck up into him, holding onto Seonghwa for balance, moaning and whining when Seonghwa reaches down and tugs at his cock. It only takes a few more moments for San to come in between them with a full-bodied shiver, flopping onto Seonghwa’s chest in exhaustion. 

Later, when they’ve bathed him, let the others come in and cuddle up to him, engulfing him in a cute little puppy pile, Seonghwa nudges Hongjoong who’s laying next to a snoring San. San’s bundled up under a clean blanket, cheeks bunched up and warm with sleep, Hongjoong gazing down at him adoringly. 

“Next time, we should dress him up in fishnets and a crop top, he’d look so sexy, with his abs and thick thighs,” he muses and Hongjoong lights up, giving him a slow, lewd grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please do leave a kudos/comment if you liked this!! 
> 
> you can find me on twt @fightmehyuk too tired to link it rn lmao i apologise but i do respond to dms/ccs so feel free to send me some if there was anything about this that you really enjoyed etc!


End file.
